


Never Have I Ever Not Written A Terribly Gay Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Series: The Six Gaymes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Never Have I Ever, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kick-off for my new short series of gay-mes. In this intro, the seven teens play a little game called Never Have I Ever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rated T for language and themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever Not Written A Terribly Gay Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but there will be more so get excited!
> 
>  
> 
> I plan for this to feature Barbarryn, Mavin, Turnjinx, and hints of Raywood.

“Never have I ever tried alcohol.” Ray began, flashing off his full ten fingers. They all groaned, putting down a finger. 

“Jesus X-Ray we need to fix you,” Gavin said, frowning as he glanced at his nine fingers. At least he wasn’t the only one as the other five were down one. 

“Nah man.” The Puerto Rican shrugged. 

“You’ll be sipping Capri Sun the rest of your life.” Michael teased. 

“Okay. Who’s next?” Ashley asked, looking at all of her friends. Gavin grinned, raising his hand. She quirked an eyebrow but nodded at him. 

“Never have I ever given a reach-around to a spider monkey while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance!” 

“. . .what the fuck did you just say?” Barbara asked, the others obviously as confused as well. “Never have you ever given a reach-around to a spider monkey while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance? What the hell does that mean?” 

“That’s not real.” Ray said, crossing his arms. 

Michael chuckled. “A spider monkey or the Pledge of Allegiance, Ray?” 

“Both.” He said, Michael and him laughing while the others questioned what the Brit had meant. 

“Well it’s something I’ve never done!” Gavin exclaimed, raising his hands. 

“None of us have either, dipshit!” Meg said. “The point is to have the most fingers up at the end of the game by saying things you’ve never done but others _have_. I _really_ hope none of you have jacked off a spider monkey before.” She sighed in relief when they all shook their heads adamantly. 

“Well Ryan probably has!” The blond said, still trying to defend his case but failing miserably. 

“I’d rather not know what he does behind closed doors.” Ashley said, Arryn giving a nod of agreement. 

“I know what he does: Ray! Aeoooooooooo!” Barbara yelled, winking and bouncing her eyebrows at the Puerto Rican who blushed. They all laughed at his embarrassment. 

“We aren’t together.” He mumbled with a faint smile. Maybe he was lying a tiny bit. 

His comment was brushed over when Ashley turned to Arryn. “Alright, what about you Zech?” 

The raven haired girl was a bit surprised at being called out. She stuttered as she tried to think of something. “Never have I ever. . .needed glasses.” 

She was given three big glares from Meg, Michael, and Ray as they lowered their fingers. Michael and Meg now at eight left. 

“Sorry! It was the first to come to mind!” 

Ashley laughed and pointed at Michael. 

“We doing this shit on purpose now? Okay, never have I ever made a really bad pun.” The Jerseyan staring directly at the blonde across from him. Barbara frowned, trying to refuse putting her fingers down. But Arryn reached from behind her, poking her ring finger. 

“Actually,” the Texan began, trying to close both of her hands into fists. “I think she makes enough a day to count all of her fingers.” They laughed as Barbara gaped at Arryn. 

“. . .I thought we had something special. . .” she teased, an extremely exaggerated quivering lip added for effect. 

The raven haired girl smirked as she scoffed. “In your dreams Dunkelman.” 

A series of “ooohhhhh”s were interrupted by Ray – who wanted revenge for the blonde’s earlier innuendo. “I bet you dream about having special things with her often, Babs!” 

The others burst into laughter as both Barbara and Arryn blushed. “Shut up, Narvaez!” Barbara tried to argue. She glanced at the teen beside her, smiling to herself as the raven haired girl tried to disappear behind her black hair. 

“Move on!” The Canadian said, her voice cracking slightly. She was mocked once more, Barbara wanting nothing more than for the ground to consume her. 

“I think she’s had enough.” Ashley said, finishing her last laugh. She suddenly grinned. “Or maybe not enough.” She gestured for Barbara to go next. 

“Oh fuck me,” she whispered. “Fine! Never have I ever. . .kissed a girl.” She declared, hoping to prove to the others she didn’t have fantasies of the gorgeous girl beside her where she would sweep her up and – 

She was so gay for her best friend it wasn’t even funny. 

Meg and Arryn let out grunts of annoyance as they lowered a finger. Michael reluctantly placed his middle finger down as well but not before showing it to Barbara first. The blonde stuck her tongue out. 

“I’d like to make an exception,” the raven haired girl said, smiling devilishly at the pun-maker. Before Barbara could argue, her hand grabbed her shirt as she pulled her into a kiss. 

Everyone flushed a bright red at the surprise, awkwardly coughing or looking away. Arryn was grinning as she pulled away, winking at Barbara and grabbing her hand – which was trembling – and putting down her third finger for her. 

“That was your own fault.” The Texan said slyly, quite smug with her act. Barbara let out an uncharacteristically shy ‘meep’ as she tried to slip inside her shirt. Man they were trying to embarrass her today. 

“Well. . .I can’t say I was expecting that. . .” Meg said, her cheeks matching her red hair. “But, uh, looks like your dreams came true, Barbara.” 

“Oh shut up, Turney!” The blonde said abashedly, muffled by her shirt. She groaned as everyone laughed once more. 

“Can you guys just leave me alone!?” She asked hopefully. 

“Alone with Arryn? ‘Cause I bet that’s what you want.” Michael said. Barbara returned his previous gesture double, giving him two middle fingers. 

The blonde glared at all of them, turning around to give Arryn the evil eye. The teen shrugged, still quite content with herself. “I’m going to kill you,” she mouthed to the raven haired girl. 

“At least I got to kiss my crush before I die.” Arryn mouthed back, expecting the blonde’s wide eyes. Barbara gulped. 

“You-,” 

Arryn gave her a nod. 

“Oh.” The blonde mouthed before slowly turning around, refusing to make eye contact with the raven haired girl. 

“Meg?” 

“Never have I ever shaved my head.” The redhead said, knowing the Brit had done so before. 

“Bollocks.” He sighed though he was still in first with only two down. 

“This is gonna take a while,” Michael commented. 

“I got plenty more games in mind.” Meg said. “We could go the old classic route with Truth and Dare?”


End file.
